


Mint Chip

by FireflyFoxtrot



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFoxtrot/pseuds/FireflyFoxtrot
Summary: Riz is eating his feelings. Fabian's back in town. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Mint Chip

Sometimes when Riz was feeling especially shitty he treated himself to ice cream. Basrar had sold his shop a couple years back and the ice cream wasn’t as good as Riz remembered it being in his Adventuring Academy days, but it was only a couple blocks from his apartment. And it had been a long, hard day.

He was sitting in a booth trying to savor a mint chip cone when he thought he heard Fabian’s voice.

“The Ball!”

And then Riz saw him, and he felt something like a bucket of ice being dumped on him, like being a teenager again. Not that Fabian looked he had when they were teenagers. Fabian looked like a god.

Riz had seen pictures on social media of course, #captainlife, #ihavethebestcrew, #blessed, but in person was a different story. Fabian had grown taller and broader. Confident. His white hair was longer, tousled as if by a sea breeze. Chest hair peeked out of his shirt, artfully unbuttoned at the top and French tucked into his belt. Fandrangor hung at his side. The adventuring life agreed with him. He was holding a tall pink ice cream cone.

“Fabian! Oh my God, it’s great to see you,” Riz said weakly. He stood to shake Fabian’s hand.

Fabian bounded over and brought him in for a one-armed hug, his ice cream cone out to the side. _Shit._ Fabian’s arms had always made Riz swoon.

“How are you?” Fabian asked, taking a bite of ice cream.

“Oh, you know, I’m okay. Same old, same old. Still at The Sentinel. Working on a piece about the school district right now.”

“Oh, cool.” Fabian was never a great actor. “Your mom?”

“She’s fine. Made sergeant last year.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Yeah. What about you? I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Just got back from Seawatch, visiting Mama and Gilear. Just here for a couple days. Man, Seawatch is beautiful, good place to get away if you need it…”

Fabian recounted tales of his most recent great deeds—enemies vanquished, innocents saved, plunder won. Riz let him talk and tried to modulate his facial expression. Did he look interested enough? Too interested? Did Fabian just say he had cosigned on a lease for a siren? And when did he get the earring? It was working for him. Riz was mesmerized by the gold drop swinging as Fabian gesticulated. Fabian had always talked with his hands.

“Riz?”

_Snap out of it._

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing now?”

“Oh, I was just gonna go back to my apartment.”

“Can I walk you home?”

“Sure.”

It was a short walk. They chatted about the other Bad Kids. Fig and Gorgug on the road, more successful than ever. Last Fabian had heard, Kristen was doing missionary work in the Baronies. Sometimes Riz put on a suit to attend state functions with Adaine. But Riz couldn’t shake the feeling that Fabian was holding back. There was something tentative about him now in the night air. He was quiet when they finally got to Riz’s door.

“This is me.”

Fabian looked around at the building and the landscaping, not making eye contact.

“Fabian, what’s up? Why did you want to walk me home? Do you need something?”

Fabian shifted his weight then made intense eye contact with his good eye.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I just wanted to say I’m really sorry for how I ended our relationship.”

_Fuck._

“Relationship?” Riz tried a nonchalant chuckle; it came out more like a pained wheeze. “We had sex like five times the summer after senior year.”

Fabian looked hurt.

“I thought we had a relationship. It was meaningful to me.”

“Damnit.” Riz raked his claws down his face, exasperated. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. It meant a lot to me too. I’m just saying it’s fine. You had to go be someone. I understood.”

“You didn’t… miss me?” Fabian’s eye was open wide, like a puppy dog. _Hasn’t changed a bit. He needs to be needed._

“Wait a second.” Riz dug into his pocket for his keys. “Can we not do this out here?” Flustered, he wrestled the key into the lock. “Come inside.” He opened the door and clocked Fabian looking around the space sadly. A desk. A bed. A coffeemaker. “I’m fine, I don’t need any money, I’m doing fine.”

“Riz…”

“What is it that you want me to say, Fabian?” Riz ran a hand through his unkempt hair. “That I’m sad that you’re a fucking adventurer and I’m just an Elmville reporter with a shitty apartment? That I’ve been sitting at home jacking off waiting for you to come back and magically decide that what you really want is a peaked-too-early runty goblin journalist?” His faltered. “That you broke my heart when you left? ‘Cause you did.” Fabian didn’t say anything. Anger surged in Riz. “What do you want me to say? How much attention exactly do you need from me?”

“I just…”

“I’ve been with other guys since you, you know. I haven’t been celibate, waiting for you.”

Fabian shook his head and chuckled.

“I certainly haven’t been celibate. I have had many people.”

“Obviously.”

“But I think of you. Often.” Fabian’s voice was soft and tender. _So fucking earnest._ “Maybe it’s just one of those things, your first love burned into your brain.” _First love?_ Riz took a deep breath as Fabian blushed. “I think about your fangs.”

“I think that’s called a goblin fetish.”

“No, I was with a goblin woman about a month ago, and it wasn’t the same…”

“And that’s called being gay.”

“That’s bisexual erasure and you know it, bitch.”

“Okay I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying I miss you. All the time. And I think that leaving you like that was a mistake. I was young. I think I was overwhelmed with it all.”

Riz’s brow furrowed.

“So what exactly are you hoping will happen here, Fabian? That we’ll get back together? I have a job here, and my mom—I can’t go be a pirate with you. And you have your own crew, who I’m sure is wondering where you are. We can’t just—“

Fabian kissed him.

It was just like he remembered. Fabian strong and warm and shining like a fucking beacon. Fabian sure and soft. Fabian, Fabian, Fabian. Riz would be lying if he said he had never imagined this.

Fabian broke the kiss and took a step back. His voice was like caramel.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. Can I kiss you?”

Riz’s body reacted as his mind screamed _NO_. _Do not do this. This is crazy._

“Yes.” He lunged forward and lifted his face, reaching for Fabian’s.

As if it had been no time at all since they had last done this, Fabian grabbed Riz’s ass and lifted him up to pin him between himself and the door. Riz’s stomach flipped. _Those fucking biceps._ If anything, the pirate dancer was stronger now. Riz swung his legs around Fabian and locked his ankles together behind his back. Fabian tangled one hand in Riz’s dark green curls.

“Your hair is longer,” Fabian said quietly without moving his face away.

“Yeah,” Riz panted.

“I like it.”

“Thanks.”

They kissed as if they were making up for the years they had been apart. As if they were kids again. As if their parents would walk in on them at any moment. But they weren’t kids; they didn’t live with their parents. They were men now. Fabian was definitely a grown-ass man, his chest so solid beneath Riz’s hands. Riz felt like he was on fire.

Fabian threw Riz down on the bed like he weighed nothing and pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion. _Jesus Christ those v-cuts._ There was a thud as Fabian set Fandrangor on the ground. Riz scrambled to take his own shirt off as Fabian crawled onto the bed above him, on his hands and knees, surrounding him.

“I remember the night you got those tattoos.”

Riz laughed breathlessly. Who was he kidding? He’d loved Fabian back then too. On Leviathan, when he was broken. Before that, at prom. The first day of school…

Fabian kissed Riz’s ear and took his earlobe gently between his teeth. Riz shivered. He could feel Fabian smile as he whispered—

“I want to be inside you.”

Riz’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Riz? Is that okay?”

“Yes. Yes please.”

Their pants came off in a blur and then Fabian was asking about lube, and Riz was reaching toward the nightstand, and Fabian’s fingers were wet and shining, and then _fucking nine hells that feels so fucking good._

“More,” Riz groaned.

“Yeah?”

“Please. Please fuck me.” His voice sounded tiny and pathetic even to him.

Fabian’s smile could’ve lit the room.

“I’d be delighted,” he said. He took his cock in his hand and lined himself up. They both moaned as Fabian entered Riz.

Riz scrabbled to clutch the sheets in his fists. He found himself repeating Fabian’s name like a mantra.

“Fabian… Fabian…”

Fabian groaned, slowly canting his hips forward and back.

“Yeah, say my name.”

“Oh…” Riz grinned. “A fang fetish, _nghh,_ and a name kink?”

“I just love hearing you say it.”

“Fabian…”

“Yeah… Tell me who’s fucking you.”

“Fabian…”

Fabian’s eyes had fallen closed.

“Say… the whole thing.”

“Jesus Christ you’re impossible. Fabian Aramais Seacaster…”

“Fuck yeah.”

Fabian pistoned in and out faster, hitting that spot in Riz that undid him. Fabian gripped Riz’s cock with one hand and his ass with the other. Fabian’s jaw jutted out. _Fabian… Fabian…_ The world went white.

It wasn’t long before Riz’s brain was back online. Fabian was cleaning himself off in his bathroom. Fabian would have to get back to his life. Fabian would leave him alone again.

Fabian walked back toward the bed.

“Do you want me to go? Or can I…”

“You can stay.” _I’m going to regret this._

Something on the floor buzzed. He reached down to the ground where his pants had been thrown; his phone was still in his pocket. It was a text from Adaine.

_Did you hear Fabian’s back in town?_


End file.
